


In the Car

by DesMurphk



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Age Difference, Lemon, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: (inspired by S1 ep4)The team loses a good spacious truck to a group of randos on the road and get their- ahem -cozy one, which means people sitting on laps, which brings us to 10k sitting on Murphy’s lap when a problem arises and is it hot in here or is it just these two sexy guys?





	1. Chapter 1

*Working on this still

*I am using a scene out of the show or inspiration from the scene, yes. But to make myself clear, in my mind and in my writing, I fully intend 10k to be seen as a young adult. Apologies if that does not come across to you as a reader. He may have been young in the original scene, but for the purpose of my stories I usually see him as 18-22 years of age. Somehow I will get that fit in here. Bare with me til then or don't read it until it is finished. I pretty much need to add details into all of my stories because they are all basically drafts right now just to get me started on writing something.*

\---

They had some of the best luck just to have it taken by some group on the road. The team staggered to their lovely new, fun sized car left by the thieves that took their truck. Great. There wasn't even enough seats. 

"So who's sitting on who's lap?" Addy asks with an air of humor. 

Roberta answers, "10k you're with Murphy-"

"What- Why?!"

"You're the one of the smallest and probably the only person who won't kill him."

"I'm not sitting on another man's lap, guys," 10k protests.

Addy sniggers and Doc tries to hold his own laugh in..

"Sorry, kid," Doc says to the boy with semi-feigned sympathy while holding out a candy bar he'd been saving out to him. 10's really done with this day already. This whole journey has been pretty awful, but at least he found this group. Now they're trying to sit him directly on the one person he likes the least. He's 19. He doesn't have to put up with this, right? 

"I'll walk." 

"10k..." Addy says kind of sounding tired now. 

"Whatever," the teen says as he half heartedly snatches the treat from Doc. He walks to Murphy's side of the car letting his feet stomp a bit to express his aggravation. When he gets to the open door the first thing he hears is, "Oh, no. You got to be kidding," Murphy complains loud enough for the others to hear him from his seat he's already taken.

"Shut up or I'll make you sit on my lap," 10k challenges. 

"Yeah, okay."

10k smirks for a second, but schools his expression before anyone can see his face.

"Sit back," the boy commands and surprisingly Murphy does not protest. The teen tried to be careful when getting in, trying not to touch the man more than necessary and when he did get seated he at first held himself up a little with his hands on either side of the passenger seat. Everyone else piled in and 10k was affronted that he was the only one in this embarrassing situation; Addy being in the passenger seat, Warren the driver, and Doc on his own in the back next to them.

10k grumbles a little as he shuffles slightly where he's perched on top of Murphy's legs. 

"Stop squirming, kid" Murphy warns as he puts one hand on 10's arm.

"I'm not a kid." 

"Yeah, well you are compared to the rest of us." 

The blue eyed male half heartedly shrugs to get the hand off of him. All it does is knock it down at the base of his spine and Murphy doesn't move it. The man only inhales a breath and holds it a while. He's quiet after that and the hand stays relatively in the same place since it dropped from 10k's arm. 

There's not much surrounding them, mostly open fields of dead grass and golden weeds. The teen tries to focus on things far away, and not the heat coming off of the half cured zombie underneath him. It's too hot and it's all he can think about now as sweat begins to bead at his forehead.

While he is distracted, they hit a bump on the road, and then a few minutes later, they hit another. After that one, Murphy's hand falls from 10k's back to under his bottom somehow and the two stiffen in realization. Murphy clears his throat before he asks, "Can you- uh...?" The late teen quickly lifts himself so the man beneath him can move and the hand is gone when he sits back down. "Thanks," the half zombified man says. 

"No problem," 10k replies as he pretends to be distracted by something outside. He then feels something underneath him and tries to adjust.


	2. Chapter 2

Of two things 10k is almost certain of. One, there is definitely something hard underneath him. And two, it is almost undoubtedly an erection. What The fuck? Should he say something or would the zombie-man he's sitting on eat him for mentioning it. No, definitely can't say anything. What the hell should he do? 

Murphy definitely knows he knows. He can tell by the way the teen straightened up and the look in his eyes. Oh god. He's thinking about something pretty hard there, considering... what? And then the boy moves. A broken sound escapes the blue man's mouth as his ass shifts on his clothed dick. 10k takes in a sharp breath. 

"You guys okay?" Doc asks. 

10k doesn't know what to say. 

"Stop moving," Murphy says as he looks off to the side, trying to seem both irritated and nonchalant, but 10 can see him biting his lip as he shifts his hips up in warning. Now it's 10k's turn to make an embarrassing noise, one that breaks off somewhere in his throat and he coughs to cover the sound. He sits a little taller still as he contemplates what to do next. That's when he sees his jacket between Murphy and Doc. He quickly grabs it and places it over his lap. 

"You cold, 10? I could put the window up," the old man offers. 

"I'm good, Doc, thanks," he replies quickly. 

"Alright then." 

10k arranges the jacket over him, covering even the sides of his thighs. He can feel that Murphy is trying to figure out what he is up to. He smiles for a split second at the thought. Then the next time they hit a pothole in the road, immediately after he grinds his ass down on the man beneath him. 10 feels him brace himself, setting his feet firmer to the floorboard. The blue man whispers something under his breath. The teen doesn't even know what it was, but he wanted to hear it again, so he repeated the action. The next thing he knew Murphy was reaching around him, the sudden movement startling him. Murphy's hand reached for the button of his pants, but then as if he had a better idea it came to cup the late teen's erection. The noise that escaped him was embarrassing to say the least. He coughed to try to cover it after Doc glanced over.

10k then placed his hand over the man's. He felt Murphy's breath on his neck, coming in out hot and heavy puffs. 10 moved both of his hands to the button on his pants and pulled them open. He gave a small sigh of relief and Murphy had gone rigid underneath him once more until the teen grabbed the older man's hand and brought it to his cock. They struggled to stay quiet at that point.

"10..." Murphy whispered in the teen's ear. 10k shuddered. "Not here," he heard the half zombie say before he was tucked back into his pants and buttoned back up. The late teen was not sulking about that for the rest of the ride. He definitely didn't start bouncing his leg impatiently waiting to reach their destination.

"Patience," Alvin again whispered this into his ear.

"Fine," 10k said louder than he intended, and everyone glanced over to see what was going on, but he was already staring out of the window again. Murphy just smiled at Roberta in the rearview mirror so she knew everything was good, and on they drove.


	3. Chapter 3

When the car finally stops, Murphy nudges 10k who had fallen asleep leaning towards the window while on the zombie/human's lap. The blue eyed teen looked around blurrily. It was getting dark. 

"Alright, team. It's a little later than we thought it would be. Let's find a safe place to stay for the night. Then we're back on the road tomorrow," Warren announced.

The team silently agreed as they barreled out of the car.


End file.
